


Unbreak My Heart

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik all miss their darks. Don't want to say more without giving to much away. And this is a one-shot song fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreak My Heart

Unbreak My Heart  
A/n This is a one-shot song fic. I do not own the song or the characters in this story. I am only using them for fun and not to make any money off of.  
Lala lala la lala  
Hah aaa aaa  
Aah aaa aaa  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

A young man in his early twenties was sitting on the roof of his house out in the rain.  
He let the rain soak him. He let the rain wet his tri-color hair that was on his head. He used a small hand to push the blond bangs out of his amethyst color eyes. The rain also made the normally red tips blend in with the rest of his black hair.  
He looked at the window that lead to his room but made no move to go inside. The outside felt as cold as he did on the inside. Ever since his love left him. Ever since his dark, his other self, his Atemu left him alone he felt this cold.  
Once all their adventures were over and this young man help Atemu get his memories back Atemu left him. He’s heart broke at once.  
“Yugi will you please come in?” Came and old man’s voice from inside the bedroom.  
The young man, Yugi Muto, let out a sigh but did as his grandpa asked. Once inside Grandpa placed a towel around him. “Shower then food. It’s been a few years now, you need to move on Yugi.”  
“I know but its hard Grandpa. I want Atemu to come back. Want him to bring my smile back and take all my pain away.  
I want to feel his arms around me again. I want to feel that more at night when they become unbearable.” Yugi said as he started out of his room and towards the bathroom. He never saw the sad look in his Grandpa’s eyes for him.  
Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart

Once in the shower the tears fell again and this time at a faster pace.  
“Come back Atemu please. Unbreak my heart. Tell me you love me as much as I love.” Yugi whispered.  
Take back that sad word goodbye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Some distance from where Yugi was there was another lonely heart. This one was in his early twenties as well and one of Yugi’s best friends.  
This broken heart’s man name was Ryou Bakura. He had snow white hair with chocolate brown eyes.  
He was missing his dark like Yugi was. He’s dark was named Akifa or also known as the Thief King.  
Ryou was sitting on his bed going through photos that had Akifa in them. When for his own use Akifa would overtake Ryou’s body.  
Ryou let out a sigh as he remembers the day Akifa left him. The day he said goodbye. Akifa had to travel to the past to try and beat the Pharaoh.  
Ryou so wanted Akifa to take that goodbye back. If he did he would bring joy back into his life.  
He wished Akifa would come back and take the pain away. He wanted Akifa’s kisses again.  
Time and life was cruel and getting worse as it went on. Ryou wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going.  
Unbreak my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart  
My heart  
Heart  
Umm  
The third broke heart’s name was Joey Wheeler. He was a tall blond haired you man with honey brown eyes.  
Joey sat in the room he once shared with his love Seto Kaiba.  
Seto had been the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. In Domino City it was the largest company. The company made and deals with many things. The big one being toys and Duel Monsters.  
When Seto left he gave everything to Joey. Joey was now the CEO and a damn good one. Well that was all thanks to Mokuba and Noah.  
Joey let out a sigh as he slowly lay down on the bed on his side. Joey refused to sleep on the side that Seto use to sleep on.  
Joey just couldn’t sleep on that side just like he couldn’t get rid of anything that was once Seto’s.  
What Joey wanted to understand was why Seto didn’t try to stoop his leaving. The brown hair young man could have tried, he had the money.  
Seto could have tried to find a way to beat his illness. He had cancer.  
To Joey it was as if Seto gave up once the doctor told him what he had. Joey had tried to get Seto to try all the ways to beat it. There were so many successful stories out there. But Seto had refused to do it.  
The day he had died was the hardest and most painful day for Joey. That night was the first of many nights where he cried himself to sleep.  
Joey slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room. He slowly walked down the hall not wanting to wake the two teens up. They did have school in the morning. He was grateful they wouldn’t leave him in this big house when they had college in a few years.  
The blond was also lost in his memories of that day. Seto could have hurt him no less if he had walked out the doors. But at least that way he could have try to get him back. No this way was permanent. Seto was completely out of his reach, out of his life.  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

The fourth broken hearted person was Malik Ishtar. He was standing out in the rain looking up at dark sky like Yugi had been. He was missing his dark Marik.  
Malik stood there as he closed his lavender color eyes as rain mixed with his tears. He’s soft sandy blond hair was soaked like the rest of him was.  
Slowly the tan Egyptian walked back into the house he shared with his sister and brother. Both had understood the pain he still felt. The guilt he felt for sending Marik away. He was the one that ended the duel and sent Marik to the shadow realm.  
Once dried off Malik walked into his room as he looked at the bed. The bed that held so many memoires for him. Some were bad but most were wonderful memories. The bed where he would go to sleep only to wake up in his soul room being held by Marik. A bed he found it hard to sleep in now.  
Unbreak my heart  
Say that you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Oh unbreak my  
All four young men were living with unhealable broken hearts. Hearts they would love to have unbroken but there was only one way that would happen.  
For their loves to come back and say they love them again. They longed to hear those words.

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on....

They so wanted their loves, their sweet darlings to come back and unbreak their hearts. All four all knew that the pain was getting to the point where they couldn’t move on. They wouldn’t be able to keep going on for much longer.  
A set of blue eyes was glaring at four people that were in the afterlife with him.  
They were his cousin, a tomb robber, a tomb keeper and his look a liking descendent. “The four of you are really stupid. You had four wonderful loves and you gave them up.”  
“I had no choice.” His descendent Seto said. “I was killed by cancer in case you forgot Seth.”  
“You could have fought it.” Seth spat back at him.  
“We’ve had this fight before.” Seto hissed out as he started to walk away. “Besides I don’t know why you care so much you have your lover with you.” He then added as he pointed to someone that looked like Joey walking towards Seth.  
“As for me and the Pharaoh we were not meant for that time.” The tomb robber said glaring at Seth. “Besides do you really think I want to leave my angel Ryou alone?”  
“Or I want to leave my little one?” The pharaoh asked.  
“I was sent away.” The tomb keeper said. “Malik didn’t want me.” It had been a real shock that instead of the shadow realm he was sent here.  
Seth sighed at him. “Malik feels guilty Marik you know that. And you two, Atemu and Akifa, could have stayed. You Atemu more than Akifa.”  
The four dead loves looked down at Earth not saying anything. They each were looking at their loves. Seeing the pain they were going through. Knowing that Seth was right about just throwing them away.  
“There is nothing we can do but wait.” Seto said as he kept his own blue eyes train on his beloved puppy.  
End

A/N There is a one-shot from me. It’s been a long time since I done one. I hope you all like it.  
puffin

I try to fix this but it wont let me on here. If you want to read this without the lyrics go to ff.net and look for the same pen name and title.  
puffin


End file.
